winxclubfandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Riven
' '''Riven' is the stubborn maverick of the group. His first appearance was in Una Fata a Gardenia (A Fairy of Gardenia RAI English) - It Feels Like Magic in 4Kids version. Personality Profile Riven is a lone wolf, very competitive, easily jealous and great at sports. He has short spiked magenta colored hair and violet eyes. Riven often puts up a cold front, and has trouble expressing his emotions. He grew up alone, so he lives for himself according to his own rules. His mother abandoned him at birth and so he is wary of women in general. He is now dating Musa. He is an excellent swordsman, wielding a scimitar-styled purple phantoblade and a bolla. He is also skilled at all kinds of sports. He also is a skilled thief and lock picker. This bit of knowledge served him well when he was trapped in the dungeons of Cloud Tower by the Trix. Riven picked the lock that had been put on his cell door. . Some characters see him as a daredevil, clever and touchy. Riven is best friends with Nabu. He is most competetive with Sky. Seasons Season 1 Riven is introduced as one of the specialists that Stella bring along with her to Earth. He is shown as standoffish and has a quick dislike towards Sky. They are both competitive in their training and neither wants the competition. Riven originally begins to like Musa though flirts with Bloom a little, just to make her, and possibly Sky (then acting as if he were Brandon), mad. During Friends in Need (RAI version cited) when the Minotaur summoned by the Trix knocks him through a wall, Darcy spies Riven and comments to the other Trix that she senses a dark power coming from Riven. Icy states he may be useful later on. Riven also catches Musa after the Minotaur sends her flying through the air (this was cut in the 4Kids dub) he looks rather angry about it and states "Now this is my kind of party" At this point though you can't tell if their feelings are mutual or not. At the end of the night he tells Musa and Flora that the next time they have a party to leave him out of it. After having a spell put on him by Darcy during the Race for the Rose with help from Icy and Stormy he 'falls in love' with Darcy. He spends most of the first season as their spy until he is betrayed by them. He escapes from his cell in Cloudtower and helps the Winx and rest of the Specialist win the battle. It is revealed that Riven is extremely smart and he knows his studies well at Red Fountain. Upon Riven's return to Alfea with Brandon and Stella he's seen standing outside Musa's dorm window. In the 4Kids version he tells Musa that 'They don't teach this kind of thing in his school, but he wants to tell her he likes her'.The Cinelumè dub and the RAI Italian don't handle it as nicely (Amazingly enough) both versions have him tell Musa he was looking for Timmy. Season 2 RAI version cited for this season It appears that over the summer holiday Riven and Musa have come to some kind of understanding with each other. They seem close enough at times and a relationship may be starting. During the concert at Red Fountain Riven can even be seen smiling when he sees Musa on stage. However there are some setbacks In episode 215 Lo spettacolo continua '''(The Show Must Go on) It's revealed that Hoboe (Musa's father) isn't too fond of Riven. Hoboe refers to Riven as a nearer do well and wishes Musa had found herself 'A Prince like Sky'. However when Stormy decides to take out her revenge on Musa for ruining her spell to steal the Codex from Alfea (RAI Episode 214: '''The Battle for Planet Eraklyon) and breaks in to the stadium to attack Musa's dad. When Musa- realizing she can't use her usual attacks on Stormy because of the effect they'll have on everyone else- tries to encourage the audience to sing with her. It's Riven who inspires the crowd by yelling 'Come on you idiots- do what Musa says! Sing!' And he helps Hoboe up off the ground after Stormy is defeated. Hoboe realizes that Riven isn't as bad as he seems and appologizes. In episode 225 Faccia a faccia col nemico (Translation needed) Riven gives Musa a hug and kiss telling her that she needs to come back to him (At least that's what I'm remembering, I need to watch the episode again) In episode 226 Lo ceneri della fenice (Translation needed) Riven leaps in front of Musa to save her from Lord Darkar's attack. When everyone returns from Shadowhaunt Aisha (Layla) spins Musa into Riven on the dance floor and after blushing he allows Musa to lead him on to the dance floor. Season 3 Riven is a kinder person since he started to date Musa. However he definitely has not lost his jealous hot headed side. Nor is he able to confess his true feelings to Musa which leads to problems. Helia tells Riven that if he does not stop acting like a jerk Musa's going to leave him. When the Winx travel to the Crystal Kingdom (Citation needed) he spies Musa standing in front of Nabu while watching the video that Flora sent to Helia. Assuming that Musa is kissing Nabu while in reality she was placing handcuffs on his wrists Riven gets understandably upset and manages to get to where the Winx, Timmy, Sky and Brandon are. After using Glim to help him find where the others are, Riven confronts Nabu, accusing him of kissing Musa, whom he calls his girlfriend. They get into a fight- which Riven loses. But Musa is encouraged by the fact that Riven got upset enough to come after her and fight for their relationship. The Secret of the Lost Kingdom During an attack by Mandragora, Riven was put under an enchantment when Mandragora's bug bit him and injected a kind of venom in him which made him become Mandragora's puppet. Later on in the movie when the Winx were all blocked within Obsidian, Riven started to fight against the Specialists because of Mandragora's spell, but he ended up by hurting Musa and when he saw her unconscious on the groung he remembered all the good times he spent together with Musa and how much he loved her, his feelings for Musa then broke Mandragora's spell and the venom the bug released in Riven's blood when it bit him was removed when black tears, due to the presence of the poison Mandragora's bug in them, fell from his eyes. Season 4 Riven gets very jealous when a couple guys flirt with and hit on Musa. This leads to a lot of problems in their relationship. Nabu tries to help Riven out resulting in some rather humorously disastrous results. When Ms Faraganda sends the Specialists to Earth it's a culture shock for all six of them- Riven included. They end up getting jobs at the Frutti Music Bar after being fired from their previous jobs. In order to buy the Winx Club's band some time, Riven and the other Specialists decide to perform on their own. Near the end of the season when Nabu dies Riven is the most broken up about it out of the Specialists because he and Nabu were good friends. Riven also gets excited about seeing Musa on stage. Magic Adventure coming soon... Appearance Riven has short spiked magenta colored hair, has violet eyes and is Caucasian. Red Fountain ﻿Riven wears a blue and white uniform with a blue cape. The gem on the cape clasp is dark red. Civilian First season Riven wears a white muscle shirt which ends just above his naval with maroon pants and matching sneakers. In the second and third season and the first movie he wears a British flag inspired muscle shirt. Boot cut jeans with two black belts crossed over eachother and black shoes. On his wrists are grey wristbands. In the fourth season Riven is usually seen wearing a green button down shirt and shorts while in Gardenia. Dark Riven Riven goes evil twice. First in season one where he is spelled by Darcy Riven gets into multiple fights with Sky while assisting the Trix by spying on Bloom. The second time is in the 1st movie where Mandragora possesses him again and he fights against the others once more, only to be broken out of it by Musa. Magical Powers and Abilities Riven is an excellent swordsman, wielding a scimitar-styled purple phantoblade and a bolla. He is also very good at dragon wrangling and is a very skilled thief and lock picker. Riven seems to be the most knowledgeable in stealth and strategic planning. Trivia The word Riven is from Old English and means to be torn in half ﻿ Thể_loại:Specialists